The Students Meet Theresa
by Leveragenie of 221B
Summary: I have fallen in love with the Martin/Theresa. Set the morning after the Duxford date.


The students of Parkside Terrace were gathered in Daniel's room having gathered there after seeing something that had it not been for the others conformation none of them would have believed. Martin had told them that he had a date, and of course they were pleased for him, but they knew the drill after almost three years Martin had only had a handful of dates, but none of them had ever stayed the night, usually they left having been offended by something Martin had said but which they knew he hadn't meant. They all had early starts this morning, and so Ali and Daniel who were usually the first up came down stairs to see Martin and his date curled up on the sofa fast asleep, once over the initial shock they went back upstairs quietly to wake the others, fearful that if Kate or Lucy saw them they would wake the sleeping pair. "Is there anything in the rule book about what happens if Martin has a date that stays the night?" Ali asked "Let me check" Daniel replied going to retrieve it from his desk draw, it was one of the things they all remembered to put away not wanting to risk Martin discovering it. After a few minutes of going over the rule book with a fine tooth comb they agreed to treat this as any other date of Martin's. "OK, we better head down stairs, they'll be awake soon, if not already, and there needs to be someone down there who speaks Martin" said Kate.

The students headed downstairs to find that Martin's date was in the kitchen, this puzzled them further as clearly she was planning on staying a little while considering that she was baking "Oh, good morning" she said to them as they walked in to the kitchen "Good morning. I'm Daniel, and this is Kate, Lucy and Ali" Daniel said introducing them "Nice to meet you all. I am Princess Theresa of Lichtenstein" she introduced herself. They stood there in stunned silence Martin having a date was one thing, Martin having a date who stayed the night was a miracle. Martin's date casually announcing that she was a princess whilst baking...Martin chose that moment to walk in "You're all unusually quiet this morning, have you not had your coffee yet?" He asked them as he walked over to Theresa to kiss her on the cheek, but at the last second she turned her head so it ended up on her lips "Morning" they said to one another with a smile. The students watched in awe as Martin helped Theresa to bake, and her teasing him, which every time she did was met with either Martin wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her, or the two of them kissing.

Clearly this was going better than any of them expected so they gave the nod to do which no other Parkside Terrance student had done, actually get to know Martin's date rather than running interference. They had been down stairs for half an hour and not once had any of them had to translate anything Martin had said, which was a significant improvement on the previous record of five minutes "So how did you two meet?" Lucy asked, she always had been the nosiest of the four of them. "Martin flew my brother and I to Fitton last week" Theresa replied. "I see" replied Daniel "And are you really a Princess" Lucy asked earning her a 'you don't just ask someone something like that', in turn she gave them a 'how else am I meant to ask look?' "Yes I am. I am the Princess of Lichtenstein" she answered with a smile. The students looked at Martin "She really is, I've been to her castle and everything" Martin said "Yes, and I saved you from the dragon" Theresa said with a smile "Hmm…indeed you did" Martin replied kissing her again. "Let me get this straight. You are a Princess who likes Martin?" Daniel asked seeking absolute clarity. "That's right" she replied. "Sorry about them" Martin said. "Oh it's alright, I think they just want to make sure you're happy" Theresa replied. "Yeah it would be nice to see you happy for a change Martin" Kate said "Oh well…umm thank you" Martin said to them. At that point Theresa whispered something in his ear which caused him to go bright red laughing she pulled him out of the kitchen, and upstairs. Once they were sure the two of them were out of earshot they again had to confirm what they had just seen with one another, after finally agreeing that it did they grabbed something to eat on the way in as they were all now running late, they left a note for Martin on the work top and walked out the door. "So…" Lucy said as she joined the others at the front gate "When do we start planning the wedding?"


End file.
